youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
IDubbbzTV
Ian Carter (born ), better known online as iDubbbz, is an American YouTuber who is known for his Content Cop, Bad Unboxing, and Kickstarter Crap videos, as well as those featuring fellow YouTubers TVFilthyFrank, Maxmoefoe, HowToBasic, and Anything4views. History Ian created his channel on August 12, 2012. His first video, uploaded on August 30, 2012, was of him playing the Holiday levels of the game Overgrowth. Like many other YouTubers, he started out gaming. IDubbbz continued to upload gaming videos on his channel until March 18, 2013, when he released his first “Gaming News Crap” video, which was the origin of his Kickstarter Crap series. Although iDubbbz kept making gaming videos, his more popular series, Kickstarter Crap, and Bad Unboxing took a higher priority over these videos. He has collaborated with multiple large content creators including Jacksfilms, H3h3Productions, Boyinaband, PewDiePie, Vsauce, Ricky Berwick, Philip DeFranco, and Gus Johnson. Content Cop Arguably, iDubbbz's most successful series, Content Cop is aimed toward creators of various topics in which their content is highly questionable or poorly executed. The series had brought in over 250 million views combined for him. Content Cop episodes begin with a sketch of iDubbbz wearing a cop costume as he pursues a suspect while the song Otis McMusic by Otis McDonald plays, eventually breaking down into a scuffle between the two. Then, the video cuts to iDubbbz sitting down in his studio before he begins talking about the channel or channels in question, with no mention being made of the opening fight - even if the sketch ends with the Content Cop apparently being killed or, in one case, the suspect stealing his uniform and running away. While there are a lot of requests in the comments section for Content Cop videos for him to feature certain YouTubers, iDubbbz generally ignores these requests. Content Cop Diss track On October 3, 2017, iDubbbzTV made a diss track titled "Asian Jake Paul" about the YouTuber RiceGum.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQpKb0U800I In the diss-track, he featured Boyinaband, he was also helped by Anisaj, H3h3Productions, Jacksfilms, Internet Comment Etiquette with Erik, Ali the Cabbage, Pewdiepie, Sive, and HowToBasic. The diss track has nearly 2 million likes and over 70 million views. Content Cop Episodes #AMATEUR FOOD REVIEWS #Busting JINX RELOAD #TOY REVIEW CHANNELS (GIANT SURPRISE EGG) #FINE BROS & The Revenue Machine #KEEMSTAR #TOY CHANNELS #2 (GIANT GUMMY BOTTLE) #HOWTOPRANKITUP #Leafy #Tech Destruction Channels #Tana Mongeau #Jake Paul Controversy Tana Mongeau Drama On December 10, 2016, YouTuber Tana Mongeau tweeted at iDubbbz, saying he should kill himself because he uses "the N-word" and the word "retard" frequently. Tana later deleted the tweet because one of her fans had recently committed suicide then. On January 21, 2017, iDubbbz, along with his girlfriend Anisa, went to Tana Mongeau's fan meetup. Anisa was also recording on a camera, which was later used for the Content Cop episode on Tana Mongeau. iDubbbz decided to take a photo with Tana, but instead of saying "Say cheese!" he said, "Say n*gger!"; after that, iDubbbz was kicked out. Tana made a video about the situation, titled "The N Word". She says nothing about iDubbbz in the video, just explains what happened at the meet and greet and her thoughts on how the word should be used. She described the incident with a few exaggerations, which were later pointed out in the Content Cop. After this controversy, people pointed out how Tana herself has also been recorded calling people by the N-word. On February 6, 2017, iDubbbz released a Content Cop video on her, in which he defends his use of the word "n*gger" and accuses Mongeau of hypocrisy by showing past clips of her uttering the same word. He stated that his use of the word is not meant to offend others as it is done in a comedic context, whilst he deemed Mongeau’s use of the word to be racist. In the video, Ian also shows footage from the incident at Mongeau's show and criticizes her response to it. He also discusses the use of derogatory terms in a broader context, and the weight which society places on specific words in terms of their offensiveness. iDubbbz gained over 200,000 subscribers in three days at the height of the controversy. However, the Content Cop didn't have a major effect on Mongeau's channel overall as she is still a popular YouTuber. Termination On November 23, 2017, a hacker known as "Lizard Squad" hacked onto YouTube and terminated the iDubbbz channel, as well as multiple other big channels including DramaAlert, Papa Jake, Styxhexenhammer666, Team Coco (Conan O'Brien), and MrRepzion. People thought this was the end of YouTube until YouTube itself got all forcefully terminated channels back up in less than 24 hours. Gallery Videos Content Cop - KEEMSTAR Content Cop - Busting JINX RELOAD Content Cop - Leafy Content Cop - Tana Mongeau IDUBBBZ DROPPING N WORD AT TANA MONGEAU'S TOUR!!!!! IDubbbz Content Cop.jpg IDubbbzFace.png IDubbbzTVContentCop.png Ian-carter-idubbbz.jpg IDubbbzRealLife.jpg Screenshot-of-tana-mongeau-and-idubbbz-via-youtube-idubbbz-visits-tana-mongeau 1097053.jpg|Say n*gger! idubbz.jpg|Im Gayy Subscriber milestones *1 million subscribers: May 23, 2016. *2 million subscribers: September 14, 2016. *3 million subscribers: December 20, 2016. *4 million subscribers: March 9, 2017. *5 million subscribers: October 3, 2017. *6 million subscribers: December 19, 2017. *7 million subscribers: August 13, 2018. Trivia *The three b's in the username 'iDubbbz' stand for: beer, bikes, and booty or alternatively Big Booty B*tches as explained by Ian in one of his Indiegogo Excrement videos. *Ian has relatively short brown hair and wears glasses. He is 6'2" tall. *Ian was said to have a crush on IISuperwomanII as revealed by maxmoefoe, Filthy Frank and Anything4views during a stream. *Ian has a girlfriend, Anisa Jomha, with whom he lives together. She also has her own YouTube channel, but she is more active on Twitch. *There has been an ongoing dispute about Ian's last name, with some saying his last name is Kovic and others saying it is Carter. In a now-deleted Let's Play video of Overgrowth on his main channel, Ian's brother, Kevin, can be heard in the background calling him Kovic. Some believe he uses Carter as an alias for privacy reasons, although when appearing on Philip DeFranco's channel in the video "YouTuber iDubbbzTV Drunkenly Kills, Marries, and F*CKS!", he is credited as Ian Carter. *Ian has stated on Twitter that he's of English, Polish, German, Czech, Spanish, Native American and Italian descent. *iDubbbz has been featured in multiple Jacksfilms videos, including "TubeNews" and "We're all just assholes talking to a camera". *His second channel, iDubbbzTV2, released a diss track on RiceGum, which subsequently reached 1,000,000 likes on October 11, 2017, bringing the channel's views up to 100 million views the same day. *Some of the Ian's most popular quotes are "I'm gay", "I have crippling depression", "Hey, that's pretty good", and "N*gger f*ggot". *Ian's father is apparently a plumber, as stated by Max from one of his LA vlogs. References This page was created on April 10, 2016, by Australopithecusman. de:IDubbbzTV es:IDubbbzTV Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views